


The Comandante

by Axolotl7



Series: May Moments  - one shots and missing scenes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Missing Scene, Multi, One Shot, PWP, threesome mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I think… Ward already knows you’ll have to eliminate May from the equation to have a chance which gives him about 20 seconds to get to her first.”</em><br/> <br/>But she’d already planned for that issue – ‘Phileep’ wasn’t the only one Comandante Camilla Reyes had a thing with back in the day.</p><p>Missing scene for S01E02 - The 0-8-4</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comandante

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This one was sooo difficult to write and I’m still not sure I got it right! It was only when I started re-watching series one that I realised just how broken with self-doubt May was in those first four episodes and just how hurt/upset she must have been for Coulson to promise her that she wouldn’t see combat only to stick her straight back in the position of having to take up guns again to protect the team (and then fail to actually protect them in this episode so many times!) So, sad self-doubting May coming up…

Reyes

She’d decided to make a play for the device as soon as she’d seen their team. 

A team of two specialists that appeared unwilling to take a shot, Philip and three young scientists were hardly a challenge for her twenty-odd trained guards. The fact that she had a history with two of them was… inconsequential she decided. 

She’d thought that if she could lure Philip and May away from the rest then she could ensure that she took them down without injury. She could retrieve the sedative injection pack simply enough from her vehicle. Non-lethal wasn’t always a preference for her guard. She wasn’t going to address why she wanted to ensure that the two of them were taken down rather than taken out. 

The rebels had attacked before she’d been able to make arrangements and she’d lost men in the ensuing firefight as they retreated to Philip’s plane. It seemed despite that minor blip that fate was on her side: her superiors would have been pleased enough when she delivered the device but presenting a Shield mobile command unit such as this plane in addition would guarantee her promotional prospects improved. Improved dramatically.

She spoke briefly to her second, clarifying directly under Coulson’s nose that he was to wait twenty minutes whilst she eliminated Coulson and May before taking down the rest of the team. “Non-lethal where possible, use the non-combatants as hostages,” she instructed him in a quick whisper.

 

From the episode:  
_“I think you'll find it quite comfortable up there.”_  
_“I expect the grand tour,” Camilla said indicating up the stairs May had just ascended to get the plane in the air. _  
_“I know you do,” he responded with a smile, leading her up the stairs and directing her to May in the cockpit.___

 

May

She felt like an idiot.

She had actually believed Coulson when he’d assured her that she wouldn’t see combat. He’d be in control of the missions, he’d said. No oversight - just their team in a mobile command unit, planning their own ops with her driving the bus. 

She sighed as she adjusted the plane’s course minutely, resetting their heading. At least that was something she could do correctly.

She obviously couldn’t keep her team safe again. They’d been outmanned and outgunned in seconds, with the nearest backup over four hours away. They’d been warned of rebel troops in the area and shouldn’t have ever gone down there with so small a team, especially when most of them were non-combatants. To expect her and Ward to be able to protect the team from pretty much an army was ludicrous. 

But even knowing how impossible it was for her and Ward alone to hold off that many armed national police she still couldn’t help but feel as though she’d failed. Again. She deliberately avoided combat for precisely that reason – she couldn’t deal with the inevitable life or death decisions that weighed upon her actions, her failures out in the field. She didn’t want to make such choices, Coulson knew that better than most. He should not have put her in that position. No, _she_ shouldn’t have let him put her in that position again.

As the additional vehicles broke through the undergrowth carrying more troops to overwhelm them she had been left with guns in her hands and a decision to make about whether she used them. They had maybe thirty seconds to take out the four they’d already dropped, take cover and start firing at the advancing vehicles. She hesitated and they lost the advantage as soon as the police were jumping out of their vehicles, weapons ready. If it hadn’t been Camilla in charge matters might have ended very differently.

 

A light knock came at the door behind her. Expecting Coulson coming to apologise for the firefight she ignored it. He'd come in whether she answered or not and she was not inviting him in now

“Agent May?” Ah, not Coulson then. She smiled. The three of them had had quite the time of it back in the day.

“Come in, _Camandante_ ,” she said emphasising Camilla’s new rank.

“I like the sound of that from your lips, Pucha,” Camilla replied with a smile as she came in and shut the door behind her. Camilla hadn’t changed much in the past decade to look at her. She still cut a striking figure even in the bulky standard BDUs, her confident pose as always communicating her intention to command all about her.

She breathed an internal sigh – a session submitting to Camilla after all this time was exactly what she needed right now. The clarity of simply following her orders where nothing serious hung in the balance, where there was no right and wrong decision to make would sooth her mind. Added to that was the fact that her intended Domme was The Coronel, well she supposed it would be ‘The Comandante’ now, almost made her smile. 

Camilla had always been an exacting Domme, physically controlling in spite of her slim frame. Camilla pushed her hard in a scene, sometimes more than she felt she could take, but she’d also been generously forthcoming with praise for every little thing done well. A session with Camilla involved always left her feeling better.

It was a perfect co-incidence in so many ways that Camilla had emerged from those jeeps – she had saved them from any trouble with the national police, saved the entire team from the rebels and now she was here to save her, for a little while, from the chaos her own thoughts.

She wondered if she could convince the Comandante to come out to play with her until they needed to check-in with HQ.

 

She turned to Camilla with a small smile of greeting, who Camilla stepped up to her side at the unspoken invitation. “Phileep says we’ll find it quite comfortable up here. Would I be standing on anyone’s toes if I asked you to play, Pucha? I remember our time together fondly and it has been a long time since I have indulged in so beautiful a sub…”

_Perfect._

 

Reyes

That May was isolated in the cockpit altered her plans slightly, made them much easier, much more likely to result in success without injury – to herself or to May. She wasn’t sure quite why that last consideration kept leaping to the forefront of her mind. It had been a decade since she’d seen either May or Philip. Their continued existence and well being impacted upon her life not a single jot. So why then did every plan running through her mind seem to involve sedating May in the most subtle and least aggressive way possible? She put it down to the potential danger to herself if May were to realise before sedated – she’d seen the specialist fight and could only imagine the improvement a decade of experience in the field would have made.

The ideal plan would be for May to cuff herself. Whilst that would be a foolish impossibility with any ordinary Shield specialist her history with May made it very likely that she’d be at least interested in doing so. That was of course provided that she was still unattached and still playing the part of fun loving sex kitten submissive. Even if May didn’t immediately want to play, she was confident that she could seduce her into doing so given a little time and if not she’d still be able to get close enough to hopefully inject the sedative in a friendly hug or something. Worst case scenario she should still have enough of the advantage of surprise to inject her whilst they fought but to fight May was to be avoided howsoever possible – she was almost certain that even with the advantage of surprise such would be a fight she couldn’t win.

May had always been straight forward, almost to the point of rudeness, so she sauntered up close enough to make a quick lunge, fingering the syringe in the pocket in readiness and made the offer direct.

“I would be honoured,” May confirmed. “I’ll need to keep an eye on the stick but I shouldn’t need to check in for the next half hour.”

_Perfect._

“It is unfortunate that I will have to restrict my time with you so, Pucha,” she replied in a faux reluctant tone whilst working a hand into the back of May’s hair using it to tilt her head up to receive a kiss.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

May

The Comandante controlled the kiss from the beginning – pressing hard and demanding entrance that she was all too happy to give. The Comandante’s tongue thrust deep inside her mouth, uncomfortable but an arousing reminder of the Comandante’s preference for thrusting other things down her throat. She half hoped that the Comandante had brought toys with her before dismissing the ridiculous idea with a slight chuckle – she’d been responding to surround a potential enemy incursion not planning a booty call after all.

“Something amusing you, Pucha?” the Comandante broke off and demanded, wrenching her hair hard forcing her neck to bend back as far as it would go and holding her there as she glared down at her.

“No, Comandante,” she responded quietly

The Comandante leaned down close to her face, threatening in her sudden proximity. She inhaled and held her breath lightly in automatic response to the present danger. The Comandante watched her intently, considering, before swooping in to growl directly into her ear “I think you’re lying to me, Pucha.”

She felt her pussy clench in response – a pavlovian response.

This was Camilla’s forte – the threat, the build up of tensions. The incontestable requirement of absolute obedience to her will and the very real threat of painful recompense for any perceived infraction howsoever slight. Ahhhh... this was exactly the relief she needed after getting caught in the earlier fire fight disaster.

She didn’t get the chance to think any further as almost immediately she was dragged down from the chair by her hair and that bloody well HURT! Her hands came up to hold the Comandante’s wrist, releasing the pressure on her hair somewhat as she allowed herself to be steered to the floor, settling on her knees.

“No hands, naughty Pucha,” the Comandante snapped at her before flinging her to the floor.

 

Reyes  


She took control harshly hoping the suddenness and absoluteness of it would ensure May dropped into the submissive headspace she needed her in currently. Dragging May to the floor in front of her also served the double purpose of placing her in a better position to deliver the injection if May objected to such treatment.

That May raised her hands to hold fast to her wrist was unexpected – she used to be far better trained than that – but it also gave her the perfect opening to bind her hands. She let go of May’s hair, shaking her head in faux disappointment and berated her further for it whilst presenting a cable tie from her pocket. May took the silent instruction in stride, spinning to present her hands folded behind her back compliantly. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she knelt down, securing the tie immediately in place binding May’s hands and increasing exponentially the chances of her successfully sedating her without injury. She smiled to herself as she pulled the tab to tighten them further, tighter than necessary for play but she hoped May wouldn’t think anything of it.

With May secured, she reached a hand back into her pocket to retrieve the syringe, but hesitated… she’d not been lying when she told May that it had been a while. She opened her hand, releasing the syringe for now and decided to enjoy herself for a few minutes first. May was a beautiful submissive, strong-willed, occasionally pushy but sooo willing and oh so talented. She had always enjoyed their time together.

 

May

The Comandante helped herself to the pilot’s chair like it was her right. There was a small part of her that didn’t like that much but she consciously overrode it as her head was guided forwards to rest sideways in the Comandante’s lap. It was an uncomfortable angle but she knew better than to let any hint of complaint show on her face. “Comfortable?” the Comandante demanded.

“Yes, Comandante,” she answered quickly – damned with either response she went for the more likely appeasing option.

“Liar!” the Comandante snapped over her before she’d finished speaking and she fell quickly silent. Two fingers pushed to her lips, pressing them hard against her teeth in her inability to respond quickly enough before thrusting deep inside her mouth. She tried to rear back slightly, gagging as they hit the back of her throat, but the Comandante’s hand had retaken its position in her hair, holding her in place forcing her to cope. She felt tears gathering in her eyes as she swallowed heavily trying to adjust and overcome the feeling. “Use that tongue of yours for something other than lying to me, Pucha,” the Comandante instructed her cruelly. 

It was too deep too fast and she couldn’t cope. Her body gagged, retching but the Comandante held her firmly in place. Her reason fled as she gasped desperately for air, swallowing uncomfortably around the intruding fingers, trying to overrule her gag reflex through sheer force of will. She tried to concentrate through the gasps and aborted gagging enough to play her tongue around the fingers thrust in her mouth but rather than the nimble play she intended her tongue felt heavy and large, rubbing sloppily at the underside of the Comandante’s fingers.

The Comandante removed her fingers, wiping the saliva across her cheek, her distaste obvious. She gulped back a deep breath, swallowing freely now that nothing rested against the back of her threat. “Pathetic,” the Comandante stated and that condemnation hurt her more than it should have. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She’d failed again. 

This was supposed to be something simple, something she knew by heart, that could take her mind from her failures and let her succeed in however small and inconsequential a manner but she couldn’t even suck fingers correctly. The Comandante was right, she was pathetic. She cast her eyes down to the floor in shame as a tear ran from her right eye unseen and soaked into the Comandante’s trousers. 

She should have stayed in Administration - at least there the demands upon her were well within her capabilities. Success, though not of epic proportions, occurred daily and failure never. The biggest challenge Administration work posed was finding more staples when the stapler ran out.

She really didn’t need to compound her failures with yet more failure today. She really didn’t need this. 

 

She pulled her hair harshly free from Camilla’s hand, losing more than a few strands in the process, and made to stand and leave. She was stopped by the gentleness of a hand brushing her cheek, a finger tracing down the sole tear track before softly pressing to turn her face to Camilla. She wasn’t willing to look at Camilla, wasn’t willing to share her upset at further failure by engaging so looked to the far wall of the cockpit. “Oh, cuero. What is this?” Camilla asked softly, completely in contrast to her previous behaviour as The Comandante. “You do not cry. You fight and you prove me wrong. Where has your fight gone, my pretty one?” Camilla stroked gently down her face whilst she spoke and it was a comfort she would admit only to herself that she desperately needed today.

 

Reyes

She’d never seen May so… lost.

Sure she’d made her hurt, made her cry. Hell on occasion she’d even managed to get the oh so stubborn May to beg but never had she given up, never had she looked so small, so hurt.

She couldn’t help but offer comfort as her heart ached for reasons she was unwilling to think about in any detail. She didn’t have time for feelings.

 

May

She calmed at the reassurance of Camilla and let gentle urging guide her head back down to lie across the Comandante’s lap.

“Try again?” Camilla asked her caressing her hair soothingly. Fingers pressed again at her bottom lip and waited, offering her the decision.

To stay with the risk of failure … or give up and leave now.

Ah but didn’t that just apply to so many of her problems at the moment!

 

She licked her lips unthinkingly, catching the finger tips and the sharp gasp above her decided the issue. The corners of her lips twitched upwards, her confidence returned somewhat at The Comandante’s, no it was still Camilla’s, obvious desire. She flicked her tongue out to meet them again. “Good girl,” Camilla praised as she continued to stroke the length of her hair. It was like the two were separate people in her mind – Camilla a caring and supportive lover, the Comandante a harsh and demanding Domme. For them, she could do this.

Decision made, she looked up to meet the Comandante’s gaze as she lunged forwards suddenly to suck the fingers deep into her mouth, swallowing as they brushed against the back of her throat. It was bliss to her ears to hear the low moan of appreciation the Comandante was unable to hold back. She set up a brisk pace in retaliation for the earlier condemnation and her own doubt, sucking hard as she withdrew off the fingers before diving back down, her tongue playing and flickering at the intruders drawing gasps and low groans from the Comandante.

Hands that had been stroking wound steadily into her hair almost unnoticed by her before holding her suddenly still. She rolled her eyes up to meet the Comandante’s enquiring stare. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, the Comandante thrust her fingers deep and held her head tightly in place, watching as she struggled slightly swallowing. She fought down the sudden blast of panic that hit, keeping her breathing shallow around the intrusion through sheer force of will to please the Comandante. As the fingers retreated she pleased the Comandante further by chasing them out with a flickering tongue as they withdrew. “Yes, there’s my good little Pucha,” the Comandante smiled down at her briefly as she gasped to regain lost breath.

Her relief at pleasing the Comandante even in so small a task was enormous and she almost broke protocol to ask for more. She swallowed back the request on the tip of her tongue as her hair was released and she slumped bonelessly down closer to the floor of the cockpit.

 

Reyes

She was so pleased with her little Pucha not only for coping with the forced intrusion for her but for throwing herself all in without heed that she almost forgot that she was on the clock. She did the maths quickly: if she reduced her time to seduce Coulson then she had probably ten minutes left to play with the sweet little sub lying gasping before her. Not enough time she bemoaned but it was far too risky to leave to give new orders to her second and return. Far too risky a chance to take simply for her personal pleasure. She would enjoy far more her pleasure at her superior’s pleasure with her when she returned the device and this beautiful plane.

She shuffled in the chair to slip her BDUs and panties down her legs and commanded May to kneel back up higher with an imperious gesture. May took only moments struggling from her side back up to her knees despite her hands being bound, a testament perhaps to how often she found herself in that position.

“You’ve done well, Pucha,” she congratulated her sweetly. Whilst she was normally more than happy to give praise to a lovely sub, after May’s brief breakdown she somehow felt that she needed the commendation even more than most. “I think your tongue deserves something else to play with, don’t you?”

May leaned forwards greedily anticipating from the Comandante’s position the next likely instruction to follow.

 

May

She was already aroused from the Comandante’s harsh control but the sight of the Comandante spread open like a buffet for her enjoyment sent her ratcheting up another notch. She’s not been so ready to come from so little attention in years.

She could see the Comandante’s slit glistening from her juices and knew that she wasn’t the only one getting off on the power exchange so quickly. She inhaled deeply to smell the Comandante’s musky scent, groaning on the exhale. She smelled so good. She couldn’t wait to taste her.

She didn’t consciously realise that she’d moved in closer or licked her lips until the Comandante’s amused voice broke into her concentration, “licking your lips, Pucha? Do you want to taste me? Do you think you deserve to after your performance?” she was asked. A flash of doubt careened through her mind uncontrolled before Camilla’s next sentence registered.

“Because I do,” she’d continued after a deliberate pause, hands reaching forwards to guide her head in closer, her hair yet again a convenient handle to the Comandante as she slipped down further in the pilot’s chair to make herself more easily accessible.

 

Reyes

Melinda May gave head like a God!

Though she’d guided her head forwards to nudge against her wet slit she’d left the what May did whilst held there entirely up to her, and oh! was that a good decision. She’d started heavy with a long slow lick of her, pressing her tongue flat against her as she progressed without hurry, from bottom to the very top of her slit. Then May’s tongue went to task with an eagerness that made rationally tracking her movements impossible.

 

May

The Comandante’s hands in her hair supported her unsteady position as she was held in place exactly where she wanted to be at the Comandante’s cunt. Off balance with only the small support of painful hair when she overbalanced she was entirely at the Comandante’s will as she was directed manually wheresoever she wished her. She loved the enforced helplessness, trapped as she was she was only a tool for the Comandante’s pleasure and she was going to ensure that such pleasure was explosive for both of their sakes.

She couldn’t resist starting with a long slow taste, gathering the Comandante’s juices up on her tongue before gulping the syrupy sweetness down with a low groan. Only then did she move to comply with the Comandante’s unspoken direction, mouthing gentle lips along the Comandante’s lower lips, brushing with the slightest of pressures, working her way up the left side and back down the right giving formation to her plans – plans to drive the Comandante to a shuddering screaming climax.

She tongued eagerly between the Comandante’s slick folds, pressing and poking, manipulating her soft flesh to a chorus of breathy moans and sighs. She traced delicate patterns across the Comandante’s slit, occasionally pressing just the tip of her tongue inside as a torment before withdrawing to continue her designs.

She pulled against the hand in her hair, accepting the slight pain as the price of a job to be done well, veering off to the tops of the Comandante’s soft thighs to start with a trail of gentle kisses. The pull of her hair slackened allowing her this luxury and she traced her thanks with a grateful tongue. The Comandante’s breath skipped and she exhaled fully when a particularly delightful section of skin between the underside of her thigh and bottom was sucked into a warm wet mouth. She didn’t let it linger in such luxury for long, moving quickly off as the Comandante whined and exposing it to the cool air before blowing across the wet red patch, sending the Comandante’s body twisting and shuddering to try to escape the sudden caress to her over sensitised skin. Before repeating with a smirk. 

The Comandante appeared to be unwilling to control her currently - unable her mind supplied as she chanced a quick glance up to see the Comandante’s face: eyes shut tight against the pleasure and lip bitten to keep from crying out. Her eyes narrowed, the Comandante should know her better than to leave her uncontrolled. She moved her caresses gradually to the top of the Comandante’s other thigh, scraping her teeth against the soft skin there in a brief warning that was not noted before biting down carefully using enough pressure to bruise but not break the skin.

Her hair was pulled up harshly in unspoken command but she ignored it, biting down a touch harder keeping her teeth holding the flesh until the Comandante gripped at her cheeks digging her fingers in so that the inside of her mouth bashed sharply against her teeth and gums, forcing her to open and release the injured flesh. Still holding her mouth forced open painfully, the Comandante dragged her up higher, her wobbly legs struggling to co-operate as she was dragged up from kneeling and half falling against the Comandante’s chest.

The Comandante did not wait for her to sort her balance instead kissing her again, possessing her mouth as she pleased whilst she could offer no defence. She tasted blood in her mouth and knew her teeth to have cut her, but if anything this seemed to simply motivate the Comandante to seek further, lapping at her teeth and gums before playing with her tongue some more. The Comandante drew back, removing her hand from her jaw, letting her abate the new ache by shifting it from side to side as she ran her tongue around her mouth locating the small but incredibly painful tooth cuts. A fair punishment from the Comandante and incentive not to reoffend.

She was pulled back down, the Comandante seemingly uncaring of the risk of being bitten again. Control re-established she had no intention of doing anything but what she was told. She wanted to bring pleasure to the Comandante, to please her in her obedience. She licked lightly at the Comandante’s folds, teasingly gentle touches in apology as she worked her way up higher.

 

Reyes

It was exquisite this slow teasing torture. Exquisite and far far too slow for the time they had.

She grabbed at hair, reeling May back and tilting her head so that she could see her face. Oh, but there was no sight better on this Earth than a cum covered Melinda May! That it was her juices glistening across May’s lips, chin and cheeks made it oh so much better. Her face must have given some sign of her thoughts as she watched May’s tongue peak out from its hot cavern and sweep generously across a bottom lip, catching her juices and drawing them back into her mouth before letting her eyes flutter shut with an obscene groan. Oh, what this woman was doing to her!

There was no way she was stopping now! The seduction and take down of Philip just got moved down to three minutes.

“Get on with it, Pucha!” she demanded in her drill sergeant tone forcing May’s head back down and grinding her hips against her, practically fucking her face in the hope of reaching a swift and pleasant conclusion!

 

May

As she was dragged back in she was almost smothered by the Comandante’s pussy but she didn’t hesitate, thrusting her tongue immediately deep between soft folds and tasting the forbidden insides of the Comandante’s sweet cunt. 

The hand now gripping the back of her neck kept her secure in place as her nose and mouth were bumped and bashed by the Comandante’s grinding hips. The Comandante placed her spare hand between her and the back of the pilot’s chair, arching her back and pressing herself further forwards to enable her to thrust more forcefully, fucking herself on the penetrating tongue. She stiffened her tongue to assist, stretching as far as it would go, as deep as possible into the Comandante as she ground down. 

She found her own hips moving, grinding down upon a calf she'd shuffled at some point to a better position, seeking to abate the ache that had steadily been building and was grateful that the Comandante was too far gone to insist that she stop. 

The Comandante gasped and stilled suddenly as she moved slightly upwards to position her nose critically to bump against her clit. All at once the Comandante's muscles came back into working, bearing down heavily, grinding and mashing her clit against May’s nose until she was hovering on the edge, tears in her eyes at the intensity as May pressed a tongue against her G-spot and catapulted her into a, fortunately, breathless climax. She smirked as she continued to manipulate the Comandante’s now fluttering muscles – pleased with herself for a job well done.

Gasping, the Comandante pulled her off, holding her back at arms length whilst she gathered enough breath to speak. The Comandante looked the very picture of a well fucked woman no matter that they hadn’t yet got that far and she let herself smirk a little. “Pleased with yourself are you, Pucha?” the Comandante managed to force out between breaths, reading her mind or maybe her slightly smirking face.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Reyes

“Ah Pucha, I have missed you so,” she shared honestly, enjoying seeing her pleasure reflected back at her in the pupil blown brown eyes that smirked up at her. She had little breath yet and no doubt that anything that came out of her mouth would end up more breathlessly pleading than dominantly commanding so she patted her lap in unspoken direction – a ridiculously childish gesture to involve in a D/s scene she chucked internally.

May apparently didn’t mind as she wasted no time in standing and climbing into position kneeling astride her legs, heaving chests rubbing against one another with each gulping breath. She was pleased to note that May’s tiny frame meant that her mouth was left at the perfect height to bite and suckle at May’s shoulders and neck. She knew just how sensitive May’s neck was and she couldn’t resist placing a light nib there, drawing a sharp gasp from her captive, before laving the hurt better with a wet tongue. Oh if only she had the time, she could enjoy this to its fullest.

She tweaked the nipples that stood visibly peaked through May’s various cotton tops without warning, resulting in a delightfully naïve sounding yelp. Really, May could be so sweet in her reactions. She loved playing with her sensitive body.

Argh! If only she had more time…

 

May

The fingers that unbuttoned her trousers were fumbling in their urgency but soon had their entry. The Comandante wasted no time stroking seeking fingertips through her wet folds before spearing two deep into her, forcing her cunt to give way to the intrusion and fanning the flames of her arousal higher still. The angle was awkward, preventing the fingers from truly thrusting as deep as they both wanted but the Comandante swiftly added a third that more than made up for it! Hotter and hotter she got, her breath unable to be caught as she was thrown higher and higher, further and faster. Her muscles spasmed, fluttering with the proximity of her impending orgasm.

But her attention was taken up by the Comandante’s kiss, distracting her as her breath was robbed once more. The Comandante’s mouth assaulted her with hard wet lips, penetrating tongue diving deep inside her echoing fingers thrusting deep inside her cunt. But the kiss couldn’t distract for long as the fingers inside her curled and rubbed………. Right…………. There!

She clenched down hard, head thrown back briefly out of her control but forcibly directed back to the Comandante’s harsh mouth as she swallowed her screams. She slumped exhausted against Camilla’s chest, wholly reliant upon the arms that wrapped around her keeping her safe and secure.

 

“I am sorry my little Pucha,” Camilla whispered into her hair the tone placing her immediately on guard, consciously dragging her mind back to the present and quickly testing the extent of her restraints even as she felt the pinprick of a needle enter her skin and appreciated it was too late. She had a moment to hope that the drug wasn’t fatal as the Comandante lifted her and laid her gently back down to the floor. “I thank you for your submission,” was the last thing she heard.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was embarrassing to wake up handcuffed to the cargo bay doors but not so embarrassing as it could have been she realised as she felt that her cheeks had been cleaned and her trousers refastened. It was a kindness that she would normally have expected from Camilla but one that did not reconcile with the Comandante’s sudden betrayal. That the rest of her team was similarly bound gave her a second of wondering whether Camilla had tried seducing all of them into handcuffs but it was apparent from the contusions blossoming on Ward’s face that he’d been taken out in a scuffle. 

She’d have much rather been taken down in a fight.

She felt like an idiot.


End file.
